


Helping Hand

by RedTeamShark



Series: Scents Like Sugar [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha Mercury, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dream Sequence, Flirting, Handjob Through Pants, Heat Cycles, Heavy Petting, M/M, Omega Jaune, Platonic Cuddling, To Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Merc/Jaune (Yellowjacket?) a/b/o. Alpha Mercury, Omega Jaune. Jaune goes into heat and things get a little… toasty.--“Why are you doing this?”The answer was almost a growl, sending shivers up his spine. “Instincts.”





	1. Chapter 1

_ Late bloomer _ , his mom called him.  _ You’ll find yourself at your own pace, Jaune _ . Those things were supposed to make him feel better when he was the only one his age not discovering his phenotype. When he was getting pushed around by the Alphas in his class and ignored by the Omegas and hell, even the Betas didn’t have anything but disdain for him.

Beacon was better, at least. He’d expected it to be worse, expected to walk into a writhing pile of Alpha and competition and showmanship. Sure, there was plenty of it, but the academy offered a fair split of phenotypes, even a handful of others who were like him.

Too bad he’d tuned out most of the classes about what to expect with emerging phenotypes. He might have stayed home from class if he’d known what the low-grade fever actually meant.

Jaune took his usual seat at the end of his row, Pyrrha on his left and the open aisle on his right. He could see Ruby and her team across the aisle and one row forward… and something felt distinctly different as he looked at them, the heat in his body spiking. Weiss and Yang especially seemed more…  _ interesting _ today.

Trying to clear his head, the blond boy leaned back in his chair, eyes losing focus as he stared upwards. There were still a few minutes until class started, he could ask Pyrrha to tell Professor Port he didn’t feel well and go back to the dorm. That’d probably be a good idea, yeah, that--

“See something you like?” The voice jolted him from his thoughts, legs slamming back to the ground with a solid  _ thud _ . He whipped around, head tilting up to come face to face with the person that’d been sitting behind him. Silver hair, Haven uniform, and a smirk that should have been more irritating than it was hot. Should have been.

“Definitely not.” His voice barely even shook, teeth biting down to prevent himself from licking his lips. Don’t be nervous. Don’t be intimidated.

Dark eyes moved down his body and Jaune felt an involuntary blush warm his cheeks at the scrutiny. Finally those eyes met his again, a puff of laughter passing the Haven student’s lips. “Uh-huh, sure.”

“Mercury,” a girl in a Haven uniformed rescued Jaune from having to defend himself, her elbow digging into the boy’s arm. “Be  _ nice _ .”

Mercury rubbed his arm, eyes rolling. “I’m just making  _ friends _ .”

With an effort, Jaune turned around, leaning towards Pyrrha and lowering his voice. “I’m… gonna go back to the room and lie down. I don’t feel good. Take notes for me?”

Her usual sunny smile quickly turned to a frown of concern, one hand pressing to Jaune’s forehead. “You have a fever. Go get some rest and if you don’t feel better after classes, we’ll take you down to the nurse, okay?”

“Yeah… okay. Thanks, Pyrrha.” He made his escape with seconds to spare, leaning on the wall just outside the door as Port began his droning lecture. Was it just a fever? He felt so… out of it. This wasn’t like any sickness he’d had before.

Jaune made his way slowly to his dorm, his only thought on getting to bed and sleeping off the fever before it could take him out of commission.

A hand grabbed his wrist, weight pushing his back to the wall and he let out a shout, free arm coming up to shield his face. That wrist was wrenched down, arms pinned at his sides and a body pressed close to his. Slowly, almost sure he wasn’t being attacked, Jaune opened his eyes. He sucked in a breath, body pressing tighter to the wall he was pinned too, trying to put some extra inch of space between himself and his assailant.

Mercury, the Haven student.

“Wh--you--let  _ go _ !” A real effective demand when he couldn’t even bring himself to try fighting. Something about the other student, that closeness… If it weren’t for the hands on him, Jaune wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold himself up.

Mercury tilted his head, leaning in and pressing to Jaune’s neck for a moment, breathing deeply. Jaune sucked in a breath, something tugging at the back of his mind. No scent? “Your first time…?” He pulled back with a frown, eyebrows furrowed together. “Explains why you came to class smelling like that.”

“What are you talking about?” First time? If he was--he wouldn’t--Jaune wouldn’t  _ let _ him.

“Seriously? Even  _ I _ got that lecture.” One hand finally released his wrist, a finger poking his forehead instead. “An Omega’s first heat is extra strong and most sequester themselves because Alphas can’t resist it and blah, blah, blah. Surprised half the Alphas in that classroom didn’t try to jump you.”

Omega… Heat… Slowly the pieces were falling into place and Jaune let out a noise somewhere between a squeak and a yelp, his freed hand darting down to cover the front of his uniform pants. Mercury’s eyes followed the motion and he flushed again. “Don’t  _ look _ !”

The grip on his wrist was different. Gentler. One thumb slowly rubbing against the thin skin over his veins. Jaune closed his eyes, head leaning back on the wall and hand falling away from trying to hide himself. He hadn’t put the pieces together and now here he was, with some guy he barely knew. Some Alpha guy and--

“W-wait, you said that Alphas can’t resist, um, this. Does that mean you’re…?” Maybe he wasn’t out of the woods yet.

Mercury leaned into him, let body heat and pressure answer the question. “I have self control.” His hand moved up Jaune’s chest, fingers brushing his neck and tilting his chin up just slightly. “But you are… much more interesting than going to class.” Lips hovered near his, waiting for him to close the distance. Jaune shut his eyes, leaning in slowly.

“You won’t hurt me, right?” He whispered, lips still not quite touching Mercury’s, eyes opening again to watch his face. He couldn’t see a lie in those darks eyes, couldn’t see any real emotion.

“Not if you don’t want me to.” Mercury pulled him in that last fraction, kissed him slow and gentle. Everything he ever thought about with a kiss, a first kiss, the easy press of lips and the hand holding his cheek. When Mercury’s tongue just barely touched his lip--

Jaune opened his eyes, groaning and dropping an arm over his face. Okay. Okay that was just… fricking  _ weird _ . Fantasies aside, he didn’t particularly  _ want _ to have his first kiss in a hallway.

Or with Mercury Black.

One conversation in Port’s class and he could barely get the guy out of his head… Jaune shook it off. The Haven student had only been the subject of his dream because he was hot in that Alpha way and--

“It’s Weiss or no one, thank  _ you _ very much,” he whispered, rolling over and looking at the clock, Not even five in the morning but after something like  _ that _ he wasn’t going to get any real sleep. And he didn’t particularly want to take some ‘alone time’ with the themes of his dream still hovering over him.

Jaune pulled on a clean hoodie and a pair of jeans, slipping quietly out of his dorm while his team mates slept. He’d go take a walk around campus, get some fresh air, ignore the ache down deep in his belly that wanted to be filled. Omega or not, he had the self control of a Huntsman.

He circled the campus slowly, enjoying the quiet that came before dawn, before classes and fighting and the noise of other students. He belonged here, at Beacon. He belonged with them and nothing about him--phenotype, lack of semblance, forged transcripts--was going to change that. 

Seeing someone else in the dim courtyard was the last thing he expected, but as Jaune approached the fountain he heard the scrape of shoes on pavement. His body tensed, ready to leave in case he’d interrupted someone else’s midnight rendezvous, but the sound didn’t repeat. Slowly, he walked towards the fountain, trying to make his footsteps louder.

“You’re not one for stealth, are you?” The voice made him jump and let out a squeak, eyes widening as he turned around. There was Mercury, object of his too-recent fantasies, leaning against a light post with that insufferable smirk on his lips. Jaune definitely  _ didn’t _ feel that ache down in his belly get worse at the sight of him.

“I wasn’t trying to be stealthy, I was just taking a walk.”

“Uh-huh, and you staring in class this afternoon was just you zoning out, right?” He walked closer, shaking his head. “You want me.”

“Wh--no, I do  _ not _ !” The blush said otherwise. The blush said a lot of other things. Of all the people to have a dream like  _ that _ about and then run into… alone… with no one else around…  _ Stop that _ , Jaune ordered himself, teeth gritting together as he tried to stop his legs from shaking.

Mercury seemed genuinely taken aback by the reaction, however, eyebrows raising. “You… holy shit, you actually  _ do _ .” He laughed, one hand brushing through his hair.

“Mmm… It’s just…” Just heat. He could say that. They were Huntsmen (in training), they could be mature about it. “Instincts.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m irresistible and all that stuff.”

“ _ No _ , that’s not what I mean. I mean you’re an Alpha and I--and Omegas… and Alphas… it’s what we  _ do _ ?” This was not making things better. This was making things a lot worse. That Mercury couldn’t seem to stop laughing didn’t help either.

The laughter dried up finally as he stepped decidedly into Jaune’s personal space, his movements stopping and feet carrying him back a step. “Wait, you’re in…”

“Y-yeah…”

They couldn’t look at each other, and while Mercury wasn’t the blushing mess Jaune had become, he definitely wasn’t amused by the situation anymore. Jaune should have just taken the ‘alone time’ and masturbated.

“Do you want to…” Mercury frowned, his hand seesawing slightly. “I mean not, like, go fuck in a bush, but--”

Of course he didn’t. Why would he? He was reserved for Weiss and Weiss only and-- “What did you have in mind?”

Mercury moved closer again, his actions slow, hand reaching up to brush along Jaune’s cheek. “I have a room to myself. We could… just relax?”

Relax. Relax while alone in a room with an Alpha when no one else knew where he was. That sounded like the least relaxing thing on the planet. “It beats, um… Doing it in a bush.”

* * *

Mercury’s room was smaller than most dorms, almost cozy. Jaune rubbed one hand against his arm, staying near the door. “How did you get a room to yourself?”

“It’s a Haven thing… I’m the only guy on my team, so…”

“Weird…” There was a bed against one wall, a desk and chair on the other with a bookshelf between them under the window, empty of books but sporting a decent collection of comics. Jaune moved towards it slowly, leaning down to look. “ _ X-Ray and Vav _ ?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Mercury moved to the bed, sitting down and lying back slowly, his legs kicking up on top of the sheets. “They’re pretty cool. You wanna, like, lay down?”

“Y-yeah… Sure…” This wasn’t weird. Well, it was, but… Jaune settled onto the bed, letting Mercury’s arms come around him. He pressed his face to the other student’s chest, eyes closing. “Mmm…” A deep breath, smells of gunpowder and oil, an undertone of something colder… Spearmint, maybe? It smelled good on Mercury, whatever it was.

Quiet fell over the room, slow breathing and steady heartbeats. It was all about heat, he knew, the sensation of being held by an Alpha, being protected and wanted. That didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy it, enjoy the slow trace of Mercury’s fingers down the back of his neck. Jaune bit his lip, pressing just a bit tighter to him. “Why are you doing this?”

The answer was almost a growl, sending shivers up his spine. “Instincts.”

“Instincts…” Instincts that had made him have that dream, those thoughts. Instincts that had brought him here, laid under Mercury’s arms, in his bed, feeling his heartbeat. “That’s… really all it is?”

“Did you want it to be more?” The fingers on him were slightly more pressing, finding sensitive spots and making him whine.

“Well, I… don’t really know?” Jaune shifted, forced himself to look up and meet Mercury’s eyes. “I’m not the kind of Omega to just… bend over for any Alpha that comes along.”

“I’m not saying you are.” One arm propped himself up, Mercury’s eyes narrowed. “But I’ve done things like this before… For other Omegas. The touch, the scent, the proximity. It can make things easier.”

“And you don’t worry about… self-control?”

“Not every Alpha thinks with his knot.”

Jaune flushed, face pressing back to Mercury’s chest. Of course not. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the Alpha. “It… It is nice.” He settled in, got comfortable again as Mercury relaxed next to him. “Mmm… Thanks.” Not so bad for the guy he’d had a weird heat dream about.

“A what?”

Oh, crap, he’d said that out loud. “A-after class yesterday… It was just a dream!”

“You had a sex dream about me.”

“Shut up.”

“Was it hot?” The teasing in Mercury’s voice was only making it worse, making Jaune whine and push at his chest. “Come on, you had a sex dream about me, tell me about it. Or maybe you’d rather make it a sex reality?”

“You are the absolute worst person.”

“You have no idea…”


	2. Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I… I’m so warm…”_
> 
> _Okay, so he was that kind of Alpha a_ little _. “Here, sit up. Take off your jacket.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can’t leave y’all hanging on the smut. Heavy petting or whatever a handjob through pants is called. Also some Mercury introspection.

 

Emerald caught his arm on the way out of class, another boring lecture he'd daydreamt his way through. Really, this whole 'go to school' thing was overrated bullshit. Nothing mattered except how to fight.

"What was _that_?" The green-haired Omega hissed, pulling Mercury aside and watching the rest of the students pass by.

"What was what? I wasn't paying attention."

"You sure were paying attention to that Omega on the Nikos girl's team."

"Blondie? What, are you jealous that you're not the only Omega in my life?"

Her teeth grit together and he knew he'd pushed one too many buttons, but pissing Emerald off was practically a hobby at this point. "Focus on the job."

"The _job_ is integrating with our 'fellow students.' If I didn't flirt with some sweet-smelling Omega, I wouldn't be very convincing as just another Alpha, right?" Emerald's glare was enough to get him to back off, his gaze moving down the hall instead. "Fine."

"Think with your brain instead of your knot for once, would you?"

It was nothing, he told himself as they strolled through the halls of Beacon, back to their dorm. It was nothing of consequence, nothing that changed anything. He liked to flirt. Any Omega would do. There was nothing special about the blond leader of team JNPR.

Nothing.

* * *

Sleeping at Beacon was next to impossible, even with his own room, where he could put his back to a wall and a lock on the door. Restless nights were the normal for Mercury and though he went to bed late, after nearly four hours of tossing and turning, he gave up and opted to take a walk. Eventually he’d be tired enough to just pass out, or Emerald would take enough pity on him to come sit in front of his door. She’d done it before.

The campus was still and quiet, chilly with approaching fall. And what an autumn it would be, the Vytal Festival and Cinder’s grand plans for Beacon and Vale lingering at the end of the season. He didn’t much care one way or the other about her ‘new world order,’ about what would happen after they started the fire, but the action, the violence… That excited him. He’d seen a broadcast of the festival once in his younger days, remembered the arena and the fights. Getting to participate had always had some appeal. Show his true skills on such a stage…

Mercury snorted to himself, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Yeah, sure. Except whatever Cinder had planned would mean that even if he fought to impress, he’d never be able to show his face again. That was fine. He didn’t need a spotlight.

It wasn’t a spotlight but a streetlight, illuminating the only other human figure out in this courtyard. Mercury narrowed his eyes, unable to help a wide grin as he saw who was crossing towards the fountain. That was the blond Omega from class, Jaune Arc… Out alone at night? Or were his teammates nearby? He slowed his steps, watching and listening.

No one else out there.

Jaune’s footsteps were louder and Mercury moved closer, positioned himself as casually as possible under the light that had brought the blond to his attention. Did he want to do this? Whatever ‘this’ was?

Long term planning wasn’t his strong suit. The here and now mattered more. And right here, right now, in the darkness of pre-dawn with the breeze carrying that Omega’s sweet scent--familiar but unplaceable--to him, he wanted to do it. Future consequences be damned.

“You’re not one for stealth, are you?”

* * *

Sea salt and honey.

Sweet, with an undertone that he’d missed when they weren’t so close. That was remedied now, lying stretched out on his back, Jaune almost on top of him and nearly asleep… And, Mercury supposed, he could get used to it.

He could get used to the small, sleepy noises the Omega made, the warmth of his breath against his neck. He shouldn’t get used to them, not with what was coming up, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t.

For the time being, it was okay to pretend. Mercury craned his neck, looking down at Jaune’s sleeping form and letting a rare smile grace his lips. Cute.

And still in heat, the minute press of hips against his thigh reminded him. He could feel hardness there, could imagine the Omega’s cock straining against underwear and jeans, his entrance growing slick and loose to welcome an Alpha’s cock.

Now that was something he _really_ shouldn’t think about, his own body warming just from the mental image. He wasn’t that kind of Alpha, even with a heat-frenzied Omega practically humping his thigh. Wasn’t that kind of--

“Mercury…?” Jaune’s voice, thick with sleep, whiny with need. “I… I’m so warm…”

Okay, so he was that kind of Alpha a _little_. “Here, sit up. Take off your jacket.” Mercury moved, helped Jaune out of his hoodie and dropped it to the floor. He shifted their positions, turned the Omega’s back to his chest before pulling his own shirt off. His free hand moved over the newly exposed skin, lips pressing to Jaune’s bared shoulder. “Better?”

“Mmm… Better…” The new position was, in hindsight, a mistake. Jaune pressed his ass directly against Mercury’s crotch, slowly rubbing against him. “You smell good…”

“Nah, that’s all you.” His hand ghosted lower, dared to flick a nipple and trace Jaune’s collarbone. He had plenty of self-control, but he wasn’t opposed to lending a hand, either… “Jaune?”

“Mmm?”

“You’re okay with me… touching you, yeah?”

Silence held for long enough that Mercury started to move his hand away, sure that the answer was no. Jaune’s fingers closed on his wrist before he could get too far, pulling him back in. “It’s fine.” His voice was less sleepy, more certain. “I… I like it.”

He let his hand explore on its own, mapping the Omega’s chest, finding the spots that made him whine or moan or start giggling. His lips explored, too, tracing against Jaune’s neck and shoulders, pressing light kisses along his jawline. Mercury closed his eyes, touching the jut of Jaune’s hip bone and pausing. “Still like it?”

“Yeah… You can, um… go lower. If you want.” Jaune’s breath hissed in as Mercury moved his hand quickly, holding him through his jeans and squeezing lightly. “Oh...  Th-there… There’s good.”

“I bet,” he whispered, the kisses against Jaune’s neck more insistent. His hand worked steadily, partially massaging, mostly just being something solid for the Omega to rut against. He was getting harder, was sure Jaune could feel it against his ass, was almost as sure that the feeling was what was making the blond move and moan.

Jaune was panting, his eyes squeezed shut, hands clenching the bedsheets. His hips rocked steadily into the pressure of Mercury’s hand, body growing warmer by the second. He was flushed fever-bright, the red trailing from his face down his neck and across his chest. Mercury propped himself up enough to watch, the arm around Jaune pulling him in that much tighter.

“Ah… hah…!” The panting was getting louder and Jaune turned his head, burying it in the pillow to try to quiet himself down. The action exposed the back of his neck fully and Mercury sucked in a breath, leaning down and pressing his lips lightly against that one special spot.

“I could bite,” he whispered, feeling Jaune’s cock throb against his hand. “I could bite down and make you mine forever.”

“Mmph… Mercury…” The word was muffled by the pillow, but not enough to disguise the whine of want, of need in it. Mercury let his teeth scrape the spot, pressing himself tight to Jaune and slowly grinding his cock against his ass.

“You’d like it, wouldn’t you? Being claimed by an Alpha like me. Someone that can take care of you in all the ways you really need.” Even through the layers of clothes he could feel the increase in slick his words were causing. “I’d fill you up, too. You can feel it, can’t you? How big I am, how hard I am for you… Say the word and I’ll do it, Jaune.”

Words were far beyond him, Jaune only able to articulate a desperate whine as he came. His body shook with it, fists clenching in the sheets hard enough to pull them away from the corners of the bed. Mercury worked him through it, eased off his neck and laid down next to him. He was throbbing with desire, unable to deny how much the situation had awoken his own need… But the way Jaune turned to him, curled up against him and settled his head on his chest had him reprioritizing that.

“Good?” Mercury asked after a few seconds of only the sound of Jaune’s heavy breathing. His hands ran up and down the Omega’s back, feeling his muscles twitch and tense.

“G… good…” Jaune tilted his head up, looked up at him with a hesitant smile. “Did you… mean it? About the… the whole… n-nevermind.” The haze of pleasure was wearing off, reality settling in again. It’d just been sex talk.

“Get some rest. See how you feel when you wake up.” Of course he hadn’t meant it. Of course it’d just been sex talk.

Of course.


End file.
